What If
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: What if Tohru was a kitty like Kyou, what if Yuki had a little fish?


Kyo mumbled a bit as he lay on his side with the cat held lightly within his arms. His mumbles, plus the motion of his eyelids, only made more known his state of sleep, living within a dream world at that very moment. Tohru openned her eyes as her stomach let out a low growl. Her cat like eyes focoused upon the boy that was holding her. She was hungry now and didn't feel much like waking him and waiting to change back. She slipped beneath his arms heading out on a hunt.

Kyo shifted slightly and his arms grabbed a bunch of cover, pulling it close, making it so that he didn't even notice that she'd gone. She slowly made her way toward the kitchen sitting by the door way watching looking to see where Shigure was at that moment only to find an empty dinning room. She let out a sigh then inhailed her whiskers flickering slightly as she looked toward the stairs hopping up step by step. Kyo's form shifted once more in the bed, rolling onto his back with his arms spread wide. He was still in the dream world, more mumbling escaping him.

Tohru moved the door open after jumping and pushing against it. She saw her pray swimming between his many castle's she licked her nose before looking around to make sure Yuki was no where to be seen. She leaped up onto his desk chair then to the wide window seat that held the fish tank that was twice the size of her. She stood on her hind legs as she leaned over whacking the water with her paw when the fish swam close enough. "Here fishy fishy..." Tohru finally got her pray, but in the process she slipped in hiting the water hard.

Yuki sat up in his bed when he felt the water splash onto him, his eyes glancing up towards his fish bowl. "Tohru!?" She struggled franticlly trying to get out until finally knocking the tank down. Tohru got to her feet before the tank fell to the ground, the small goldfish's tail was still wiggleing around outside her mouth.

Yuki sat up quickly, his hands reaching out to try to catch the cat, while at the same time trying to shake his wet hair out of his face. "What are you doing with my fish!?" Tohru's eyes widdened quickly as she ran for the door and down the steps two at a time she was scared now all she could think of was getting to Kyou, Kyou would protect her fron the crazy rat.

Yuki jumped up out of the bed, slipping on the water and landing on his stomach, his outstretched hand narrowly missing her tail as she darted out of his room. "Tohru!" Quickly he pushed himself up and started chasing her down the stairs and towards Kyo's room, "Give me back my fish!" She could hear something like a vase crash beside her as she slide across the loose rug by the steps crashing into the wall. She looked to the steps seeing the rat's feet. She was in sheer panic now as she got to her feet limping heading into Kyou's room hidding under his bed.

Yuki stopped briefly when he saw the smashed vase, careful not to step on any glass as he went around it and to Kyo's door. "Tohru!" Kyo's eyes opened quickly when he heard the rat's voice. She was shivering from the being in the cold water the fish was trying franticly to get out of her mouth.

"What the hell do you want Yuki," shouted Kyo as he watched Yuki search around his room frantically.

Yuki glared back at the former cat, "That girl's got my goldfish in her mouth!" Tohru scooted back against the head of the bed in the corner out of reach of both boys.

Kyo couldn't help but laugh at the rat as he lay back down on the bed. "Well, by now you're probably too late then. If it was me, I'd have done finished eating it by now." She was feeling bad now that she had the fish. It was still alive kind of she slowly crawled out from beneath the bed dropping the fish on the ground. She hurried off up onto the bed in into Kyou's arms for warmth.

Kyo's arms folded lightly around the girl in a protective way as he watched Yuki bend down and pick up the fish. "Well... it's still alive, so she's not quite as much of a pain as you." With that, he hurried off to put the fish into some fresh water.

"... I got hungry..." She spoke shivering from the cold. "... I didn't want to wake you..." The small wet fluff ball tried to curl up against him for warmth.

Kyo's arms folded lightly around the girl in a protective way as he watched Yuki bend down and pick up the fish. "Well... it's still alive, so she's not quite as much of a pain as you." With that, he hurried off to put the fish into some fresh water.

"... I got hungry..." She spoke shivering from the cold. "... I didn't want to wake you..." The small wet fluff ball tried to curl up against him for warmth.

Kyo drew the covers up over her and held her lightly, "It's ok. That's Yuki's tenth fish at the very least, where do you think the other nine went?"

She looked at him sadly. "... You mean that's not the same fish I got him for Christmas?"

Kyo blushed slightly, "It's a natural instinct when you're hungry and in that form..."

She flopped her head down on his thingh her ears low. "... So its Sophie the 10th now..."

"It was almost Sophie the eleventh," he whispered as he placed his hand on the back of her head and scratched between her ears.

She melted feeling his hands work on her she purred loudly rolling onto her back.

He chuckled lightly at her reaction, his hand sliding down and lightly scratching her belly.

She purred louder her eyes closing. "... I'm still hungry Kyou..."

"I'll go get you some fish..." he whispered as he scratched her stomach gently, listening to her purr.

"... Fired or rawr?" She looked up to him her front paws up.

"How would you prefer it," he asked as he watched her with a slight laugh.

"Still kicking." She smirked playfully batting at his hand.

He shook his head, laughing softly as he slowly curled his hand under her and picked her up as he stood, "Guess that means we've gotta go fishing."

* * *

A little fan service!

We hope you enjoyed!


End file.
